The Ghost of Jessamine Lovelace
by LeaderofBrooklyn
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Jessamine meets tMI characters and reminiscences about the time when she was alive.


Being a ghost is terribly boring you know. You can't even appear to other people without them screaming "ghost!" and then running away. Honestly, when I was alive, I was considered a great beauty and _every _gentleman in England wanted me. Well, everybody except William Herondale and James Carstairs that is.

Speaking of them, I wonder where they are.

Rumor has it that William married Tessa (personally I felt happy for her, but I'm not admitting that). But alas, their marriage didn't last forever and William eventually died, leaving Tessa all alone since she was immortal and all. Of course, James Carstairs comes in and comforts Tessa. I heard that they were traveling the world. But like all humans, James will eventually die and leave Tessa alone again. I feel sorry for the poor girl, I really do.

Anyway, after a terribly long time of waiting on the steps of the London Institute, I was _finally _able to enter it.

When I first went into it, a new generation of Shadowhunters has taken resident in it. On the walls were paintings of every generation that has resided in it. Countless faces were on it, all were probably dead. Eventually, I stopped at the painting that had faces that were familiar. All of them were in it; Charlotte, Henry, Sophie, Will, James, Tessa, and the Lightwood brothers. Even Cecily was there. They all looked so happy.

I smiled faintly. I wish I had a happy ending like them. That's all I ever wanted you know. But that was a long time ago.

I shook my head. Get your head out of the past Jessamine Lovelace!

I went toward my old room in the Institute. Nobody saw me since I was a ghost and all. Being one has its advantages.

I went in my closet and found that my dolls were safe and sound, just like Tessa promised. Eagerly, I reached toward them. I absolutely missed them! And so as the years went on, I played with my dolls and occasionally scared a shadowhunter, which in turn, earned me the title of the "Ghost of the London Institute."

* * *

Thirty years has passed since I first entered the Institute as a ghost. I was busy playing with my dolls as usual.

Then a loud and arrogant voice rang out in the halls, interrupting me. I cringed. Does that person have no manners? Angrily, I marched out of my old room and went towards the entrance. I noticed that there were a group of people in front of it. Just to scare them, I grabbed a nearby vase and threw it on the floor.

Naturally, they all looked in my direction. And of course they didn't see me.

A black haired boy with blue eyes who looked remarkably like Will yelled. "So it is true! The ghost exist!"

I took a closer look at them. There was a blonde boy with an arrogant attitude around him. Next to him, was a girl with green eyes and hair that reminded me of Henry's. There was also a girl with long black hair that looked Cecily and the boy who looked like Will. After I finished assessing them, another girl entered. This one had long brown hair and gray eyes. I realized with a shock that it was Tessa.

I accidently revealed myself and Tessa happened to see me. Her eyes widened.

"Jessamine, is that you?" she asked.

"Jessamine? Who's that?" the blonde boy said.

I rolled my eyes. "A longtime resident of the London Institute. Emphasis on long," I answered. I locked my eyes with Tessa. "And what are you doing here?"

"Just teaching my descendants about their ancestors," she casually answered. She began explaining who these people are. "The blonde boy is Jace Herondale (that explains a lot), the red head is Clary Fairchild (so she _is_ a descendant of Charlotte and Henry), and the black haired children are Isabelle and Alexander Lightwood (looks like the Gideon and Gabriel got married to Sophie and Cecily). And you know Magnus of course," Tessa said. "Why don't you explain yourself to them Jessie?"

I cleared my throat. Well, this was going to take a long time. And so, I explained who I was and the reason behind I haunted the Institute.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you were born more than a hundred years ago and you betrayed your friends to have a happy life with Tessa's brother Nathaniel Grey?" Alexander asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Well you deserved it," Jace added. "I would never betray my friends for some girl. Or in your case, a guy."

The red headed girl slapped him; I think her name was Clary? "Not everybody is like you Jace. Just give her a break; she didn't want to be a shadowhunter in the first place."

Isabelle interrupted their argument. "I agree with Clary, it wasn't her fault. Stop thinking about yourself for once and put yourself in her situation."

Alexander joined in. "Personally, I agree with Jace."

After that it was an all-out fistfight; Isabelle trying to punch Alexander and Clary trying to restrain Jace from beating both of them up. If I use my imagination, I could almost see Will trying to beat Gabriel up and Charlotte trying to stop him.

Tessa walked over to me. "Quite a rambunctious bunch they are, don't you agree?"

I nodded. "They really do take after their ancestors."


End file.
